twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Thumb Wrestling Domination Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Thumb Wrestling Federation OCs that since May 2009 See all the What are we all about? TWD Wikia was created as a Wikia for Original and Created Characters of the show "Thumb Wrestling Federation", or TWF. Here at TWD, we accept originality and the fact that despite the awesome of official characters, we really want to make our own too! Inspiration comes from all over so expect to see a lot of different (and related ideas) personalities and characters coming together. For those wishing to write-up matches involving their wrestlers, there's always the Created Seasons ^^ Made in Britain, globally maintained We're not just from one nation, you know. Created by British born and bred Steve_Gazillion, we are maintained by people from both sides of the Atlantic. But when you're a TWF Fan, you're not judged on where you come from, because we all share one same fandom (and sometimes, obsession XD) See Wrestler Wall Of Fame See Trash Talk See TWD Gags See users picks for their fav videos of TWF! Users Pick Vote now for Wrestler Of The Month Watch out for fugitives, See: TWD's Most Wanted See The TWD Banner,Made By Korydabomb Here! *See the Created Matches Series 1 *Want to test something out, see Test Page Domination Wrestlers *Created Dexteras *The Finisher *Mei Lei the Combat Panda *Aspen *Apollo Dex 8 *Doctor Cureall *The Highlander *The Marine Fisherman *The Mime *Radical Randy *Laker Louis *Mulligan *Bulk The Thor *Homeboy Star Rocker *Neo the Police Enforcer *Navy the Basketball Player *Abra-Kadabra the Magician *The Legendaries *Blue Bolt *Kitty King *Red Trex *Redcat *Dr. Sean Obvious *Angel Wing-Falcon Nawn *Angel Wing-More Moe *Angel Wing-Aris the Tiger *Angel Wing-Top Blaze *Angel Wing-Elequis Aqua *Angel Wing-Gold Flame *Angel Wing-Ace the Speedster *Angel Wing-South Flare *Angel Wing-Hyper Gale *Angel Wing-Earth Match *Angel Wing-Decerro the Ren *Tools O'Toole *Party drummer *Pete Hipmaster *Shark Jaws *Sgt.Rock *Fudge Brownie *Rosa Estrella *Dexstar *Good/Bad Guy *Mini Man *The Pandora *Sanji Karo *Fjorf the Dwarf *Athletic Luke *Headmaster Bill *Max Overload *Created Sinistras *Governor Grim *Quiz Man *Attila the Thumb *Cold Shoulder *Gambler Jack *The PanTher *Destron the Destroyman *Cold Fever *Spyder *The Bandit *General Turkoglu *Dawson LeDeuce *Father Time *Hoosenine *Monarch of the Pen *Ghost Rider *The Planetaries *Naykloster *Mopesto *Kajudian *The Dark Wings *Spelchure * This is where you can see whats new on the wiki. After 5 what's new, delete them to put in new ones. *Ace Infinity's TWF Matches Season 1 is done.--Nov 17, 2009 *Ace has his Season 2 Preview.--Nov 18, 2009 *Chester, The Gameshow Host has been eliminated from Wrestler Of The Month * * Another bottom 2, *Chef Kodabo *The Disrespecter Choose wisely on who to save --Ace Infinity(Talk) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article *Note: You must make a username unless you want to make a page or edit. Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse